Thankful to You
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: It's Thanksgiving time, and Ratchet and Clank are ready to celebrate with the Galactic Rangers, but while finishing up preparations, Ratchet already knows what he's thankful for, but wonders about what his best friend's thankful for the most. After getting to be alone with Clank, the warbot what he's most thankful for and how much his friendship with Ratchet means to him. One-shot!


**Hey guys. I thought I'd give you guys another Thanksgiving story, since a lot of people have loved my first Sonic the Hedgehog story "I'm Thankful Because I Have You", and I do recommend any who haven't to give it a read. Now this one will take place after the events of the movie and show off Ratchet and Clank's bond as partners and best friends. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I appreciate the feedback. :)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Ratchet and Clank franchise! It's rightfully owned by the folks over at Sony! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Thankful to You~**

It's a cool and crisp evening at Galactic Ranger Headquarters, and Ratchet and his fellow rangers are preparing for Thanksgiving, with Cora hanging up decorations, Brax on guard duty to keep Qwark out of the building, Elaris and Clank are in the kitchen preparing the food for the rangers feast, and Ratchet was in the dining hall with Zed making sure the table was set up, and everything was in the correct order.

Seeing that everything was in order, Zed wrote something down on his little clipboard, and turned to face Ratchet as he says. "Everything appears to be in working order, Captain Ratchet." The service bot then saluted the Lombax, as he heard Ratchet chuckle at him. "Why are you amused by my comment?" The service bot asked in a confused tone.

"I told you to just call me Ratchet, Zed. You don't need to be so formal with me and keep calling me captain. Yes, I know that I'm in charge of the rangers now, but that doesn't mean that I have everyone call me captain now. Can you just stick to calling me Ratchet, okay?" Ratchet asked, keeping his fingers crossed behind his back, knowing that it won't be long before the service bot calls him captain again.

"Sure thing, captain!" Zed responded, before quickly covering his mouth up, and chuckling a bit. "My apologies, captain. Darn! I did it again! I'm terribly sorry for my rude and unprofessional behavior." He replied, gasping as he felt Ratchet patting him on the head.

"No, it's alright, Zed. I'm not angry with you or anything like that. No need to get yourself so beat up over this." Ratchet replied, trying his best to calm the service bot down. He knew the service bot was trying to get used to being with the rangers and all that and finally start to feel welcome with them. "Now how about you go see how the others are doing while I go get ready." He said, as he chuckled seeing the service bot salute.

"You can count on me, captain!" Zed shouted in obedient and loyal tone, flying out the door, failing to see the amused expression on the Lombax's face.

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at how silly and dutiful Zed to him all the time and while he does have a laugh seeing Zed get like this, he does think that the service bot should take a chill bolt and relax a little now that the Blarg and Dr. Nefarious have been defeated and the galaxy is free from danger once again. After a good laugh, Ratchet retreated to his office, formerly Qwark's.

Taking a seat in his chair, Ratchet grabs his aviator's cap and slips it on his furry hear, as he smiles at his adorable reflection in the mirror, as he smiles and looks to make sure there's food stuck in his teeth. Seeing as he appeared in tip top shape, Ratchet was about to rise from his seat, till he noticed the framed picture of Clank he noticed on his desk, and grabbed the picture and held it close to his furry chest, as he sighs happily.

"Oh, Clank, meeting you has given me such an amazing and awesome life." He said to himself, hugging the framed picture more. "You became my first and best friend and you became family to me also." He said to himself, as just loved the young warbot more than anything.

Ratchet felt indebted to the young warbot since they defeated Nefarious, and they've only grown closer as partners and best friends. If he had never met Clank, he'd probably still remain a lonely mechanic working all day in Grim's garage with no friends and adventure, while Nefarious would have his revenge and likely have destroyed the galaxy already. He was happy that Clank crash landed on his home planet and even happier to have become friends with him. He promised himself that he'd always love and protect Clank and knew that Clank would do the same for him. After all, they're an unbeatable a team and work together perfect, along with Clank can tolerate his humor.

With it being Thanksgiving, Ratchet already what he was thankful, though he did wonder what his best friend was thankful. Clank was a robot and all, but Ratchet knew deep down that the warbot had a soul inside him. He knew that Clank knew about the various concepts that organic beings have, so he was certain Clank knew about Thanksgiving and did wonder about what his best friend was most thankful for during this holiday season, besides the galaxy being safe of course.

"I'll go ask my pal before we sit down and eat." Ratchet said to himself, rising from his seat, and placing the framed picture back on his desk. "Here I come, pal." He said, exiting his office and going down the halls of the headquarters.

As the Lombax walked down the halls of the headquarters, he couldn't help but reminisce about the good times he spent with his best pal. There a lot of them and the two of them had bonded together in such a short times, and Ratchet knew that they'd spend the rest of their lives together as partners and best friends. They'd had all kinds of fun together from kicking alien and robot butt, playing video games together, and best of all, snuggling in bed with the adorable warbot. They did keep the snuggling part a secret from their teammates though, for good reasons.

"Hopefully we can have some more snuggles tonight." Ratchet whispered to himself, making sure no one was around to hear him say that. That would just be way too embarrassing to explain to his friends why he'd be snuggling with Clank.

Finally arriving at the at the kitchen, Ratchet saw Clank and Elaris already done with preparing the food, and smiles lovingly when he notices a smile on the warbot, and goes over to greet his two friends. "Hey, you two. It looks like everything's just about done."

"You are correct, Ratchet. Elaris and I have finished all necessary preparations and we're about to have the service bots wheel the feast into the dinning hall." Clank replied, doing his cute giggle, as he felt Ratchet softly rubbing his cute metallic head. "Aw, Ratchet..." He says, blushing cutely.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something in private, pal. Only if you're okay with that?" Ratchet replied, rubbing the adorable warbot's head some more, as he heard Clank giggling again.

"Sure thing, Ratchet. We're finished fixing the food and I'm more than happy to have a conversation with you." Clank replied, before turning to face his friend Elaris and asks. "Elaris, do you require my assistance anymore?"

"No, you can go hang out with your buddy, Clank. Just don't stay good too long. We got a feast to eat." Elaris playfully remarked, playing around with Clank's cute antenna, making him giggle again.

"Can do, Elaris." Clank responded, giggling again, as he felt Ratchet gently grab him by the hand, and drag him out of the kitchen, as they could hear Elaris laughing behind them.

Ratchet smiled lovingly as him and Clank made their way down the hallway, and arrived at the a fancy little veranda outside of Ratchet's office, as they sat down in some cushy chairs and looked at the beautiful night sky on the world of Kerwan, as Ratchet looks at the adorable and cuddly warbot he adores and loves more than anything and says. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is beautiful out here, Ratchet." Clank said, smiling happily, as he felt Ratchet move from his seat, and sit beside him. "May I ask why you wanted to speak with me?" He asked, questioning his best friend's motive for bringing them out here.

"Well, there's something I wanted to ask you and since it's Thanksgiving, I thought it would be the perfect time to tell you." Ratchet replied, as he saw Clank look him with his bright neon green eyes, wondering what question the Lombax wanted answered.

"Okay. Please tell me what you want answered?" Clank questioned, only to be pulled into a tight embrace, and realized very quickly that Ratchet was hugging him again.

"I want to know what you're most thankful for, pal." Ratchet replied, as he saw that look of pure curiosity in his cute neon green eyes, as he awaited his best friend's response.

To say Clank was perplexed and caught off guard by the question was an understatement. His eyes pretty much pierced into the Lombax's soul, and it was like he could read all the information inside his best friend. Why would Ratchet ask him this? The warbot thought to himself. They've been together since the day they met and as he thought of them being together, a light bulb went off in his head as he remember that today was a day to be thankful, and he was certain that Ratchet was thankful for something, and he wanted to hear the Lombax's story before he tells his.

"I would love to, Ratchet." Clank said, as he eyes his best friend, before climbing into Ratchet's lap, and snuggling close to his best friend, sighing lovingly as he felt Ratchet hugging him. "But I'd love to hear what you're thankful for first before I respond to your question."

"Fair enough." Ratchet remarked, giving his best friend a loving smile, as he says. "The thing I'm most thankful for is you, pal. You're my first and best friend. I'm happy your escape ship crash landed on my world, because if that hadn't happened, we would've never met and the galaxy would be turmoil. I was always the lonely kid back home, but when I met you, I finally found someone who I could relate to and considering how we both stuck by each other, it showed that you wanted to my best friend too. You see, what I'm most thankful for and always will be is you, Clank. You took me on the adventure of a lifetime and we saved the galaxy from being destroyed. But most importantly, I'm thankful for being your best friend and partner." He finished, kissing the adorable warbot on the cheek.

Clank felt some watery substance dripping off his face, and upon further inspection he realized that these were tears. He was crying! He was actually crying! Are robots even supposed to cry? He wondered. But he quickly didn't care as to how he was able to cry, he felt so touched by Ratchet's words, and leaned in closer as he hugged the adorable Lombax tightly, and buries his face into Ratchet's chest, staining his clothing in with his tears.

"Ratchet, I'm so touched." Clank said, as he cried more in joy, and clung to Ratchet's waist. "Thank you! Thank you for being such a great friend and companion to me and showing how much I mean to you." He said, buries his face into the Lombax's furry chest.

"You're welcome, pal. I love you more than anything and I always will." Ratchet replied, hugging the adorable warbot back tightly as he sighs happily. "Now tell me what you're thankful for." He asked.

"To be honest, I am most thankful for you, Ratchet. You're my best friend and in a way, you and I are family." Clank responded, looking right into the green eyes of his Lombax friend as he continues on. "Yes, saving the galaxy was a high priority, but my friendship with you was top priority. "When you saved me from the burning wreckage of my ship, that was the moment our friendship was born. In reality, if you hadn't came to my aid down there, I more than likely would've been destroyed. I was badly injured and the ship was beginning to explode, but you came and saved my life and repaired me. Yes, it's true that we went on the adventure of a lifetime, but spending time with you was the real adventure. Since you saved me, I knew that you and I would always be together and be best friends forever. And I love you too, Ratchet. I loved you since you saved my life and became my best friend." The warbot finished, wiping away the tears pouring from his eyes, as he saw Ratchet crying as well.

"Thank you, pal. That really means a lot to me." Ratchet said, crying more in joy, as he grabbed a tissue, and blew his nose with it. "I love you so much, pal. And you and I will always be together as best friends and brothers." He finished, handing the tissue to Clank, as he heard the robot giggling.

"I have no need for this, Ratchet. I do not possess a nose and robots don't expel nasal mucus like organic beings do." Clank said, smiling cutely, as he used the tissue to wipe the tears from his eyes. "However, it does have a use for wiping away my tears, so thank you."

"You're welcome, pal. Happy Thanksgiving." Ratchet said, hugging Clank tightly, as they began to snuggle together cutely.

"You too, Ratchet." Clank replied, hugging his best friend back, and snuggling more into the Lombax's soft fur. "Come on, let's join the others for the feast. It would be rude for us to be late."

Ratchet nodded in agreement, and the two friends exited the veranda, and made their way back into the dinning hall as they saw their friends and co-workers all waiting patently for them to arrived, as they both smiled, and sat beside each other in their seats, as Clank made sure he was cuddled up beside Ratchet, as they grabbed their utensils.

"So, are we ready for this to begin now?" Cora asked, seeing that Ratchet and Clank have finally arrived.

"Yes, we are, Cora. Let the feast begin!" Clank said happily, before him and the others heard a cracking noise, and saw Qwark burst through the celling and land on the table, getting covered in food and debris.

"QWARK!" Ratchet and the others all shouted in anger at their former leader, as he was pinned under some debris.

"What? I wasn't trying to break in again, guys! I was just wanting to use my weight room." Qwark answered, trying to push the debris off him, as he says. "Ummm... A little help you guys."

Ratchet smirked, as he took out his wrench, and Clank activated his taser, and the others all took their blasters, deciding to have a little fun before returning to the feast, as Qwark saw his former teammates with their weapons drawn, and chuckled nervously. "What are you guys doing with those?" He asked, beginning to get a little terrified.

"It's a surprise, Qwark." Clank said in a mischievous tone, as he giggles playfully. "You can have the first hit, Ratchet."

"No, not my beautiful face!" Qwark screamed, as Ratchet bashed his wrench right into the former hero's face, beginning well deserved pummeling, as he began screaming and begging them to sphere his handsome face.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And another story complete! I'm so glad I got this finished before Thanksgiving, and I really hope you guys enjoy my second Thanksgiving story. Please do review and let me know what you think of this story, and I'll see you all later. I hope you guys have a great Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Bye-bye!**


End file.
